Fort Morgan (Alabama)
| added = October 15, 1966 | visitation_num = | visitation_year = | refnum = 66000146 | mpsub = | governing_body = State }} Fort Morgan is a historic fort at the mouth of Mobile Bay, Alabama, United States. Some regard it as "one of the finest examples of military architecture in the New World." The post was named in honor of Revolutionary War hero Daniel Morgan. Construction was completed in 1834 and it received its first garrison in March of the same year. Fort Morgan is at the tip of Mobile Point at the western terminus of State Route 180 (Alabama). It and Dauphin Island, on which Fort Gaines is situated, enclose Mobile Bay. The Alabama Historical Commission maintains the site. War of 1812 After the departure of the Spanish from Mobile in April 1813, the Americans built an earth and wood redoubt on Mobile Point, ultimately naming it Fort Bowyer after Col. John Bowyer, who completed the construction before leaving in 1814. In September 1814 the fort withstood a British naval and land attack, known as the First Battle of Fort Bowyer. The British returned in February 1815 after their defeat at the Battle of New Orleans and again launched an attack that became known as the Second Battle of Fort Bowyer. This time they were successful, with its American garrison surrendering the fort. Before the British could continue their attack towards Mobile they received word that the Treaty of Ghent, ending the war, had been signed on Christmas Eve, 1814. When word of the treaty's ratification arrived shortly thereafter, the British withdrew. The site was a logical one for a more substantial fort that could defend itself from landward and protect the entrance to the bay, leading to Fort Morgan replacing Fort Bowyer. Construction After the War of 1812, the U.S. embarked on a program to strengthen its seacoast defenses. As part of this program, in 1818 the U.S. contracted with Benjamin Hopkins of Vermont to build a large masonry fort on Mobile Point after a design by Simon Bernard, who had been a military engineer for Napoleon. However, Hopkins died a year later in a yellow fever epidemic, having accomplished little. The next contractor, Samuel Hawkins of New York, died in 1821, before accomplishing anything on the project. The Army turned the task over to the Corps of Engineers under Capt. R.E. DeRussey. Using slave labor, DeRussey was able to make some progress before he took ill in 1825 and turned the work over to his deputy, Lieut. Cornelius Ogden. Ogden completed the work in March 1834 and turned the fort over to Capt. F.S. Belton, commander of Company B, 2nd US Artillery. This unit remained at the fort for about a year and a half before their transfer to Florida to assist in the Second Seminole Indian War. Civil War Eight days before Alabama seceded from the Union, Col. John B. Todd took four companies of Alabama volunteers and captured the fort before dawn on 3 January 1861. The Confederates then proceeded to strengthen the defenses of Mobile Bay. The key point was the Main Ship Channel opposite Fort Morgan as this was the only approach where the water was deep enough to permit major warships to pass. To defend this area, the Confederates placed 18 of the fort's heaviest guns (including two 7" Brooke rifles and two British-made 8" Blakely rifles), so that they could bear on the Channel. They also built redoubts and trenches east of the fort to impede further any attack via land. Lastly, they complemented the land defenses with a small flotilla consisting of the ram ''Tennessee'', and three gunboats, ''Morgan'', ''Gaines'' and ''Selma'', all under the command of Admiral Franklin Buchanan.Jack Friend. 2000. "The Civil War". In Bob England, Jack Friend, Michael Bailey, and Blanton Blankenship. Fort Morgan. (Charleston, SC: Arcadia), p. 21. During the war, Fort Morgan provided protective fire for blockade runners. All 17 vessels that ran out of the Bay eluded capture, as did 19 of the 21 that attempted to enter.Jack Friend. 2000. "The Civil War". In Bob England, Jack Friend, Michael Bailey, and Blanton Blankenship. Fort Morgan. (Charleston, SC: Arcadia), p. 22. During the Battle of Mobile Bay, Union naval forces under Admiral David G. Farragut were able to get past Fort Morgan and enter the Bay. They captured Tennessee and Selma, sank Gaines, and captured Fort Gaines. This freed the Union land forces to besiege Fort Morgan. During the siege, the wooden roof of the Citadel, a ten-sided barracks located in the center of the fort used to house the enlisted men, caught fire and the structure was badly damaged. (Rather than restore it, post-War crews demolished the building.) After two weeks of bombardment from sea and land, General Richard L. Page, commander of the fort, felt compelled to surrender. He did so on August 23, 1864, after first spiking the fort's guns. Once the Fort was in Union hands, the Union used it as a base for reconnaissance raids, and then as a staging area for the Battle of Spanish Fort and the Battle of Fort Blakely, which occurred after General Robert E. Lee had surrendered at Appomattox. Late 19th Century During a renovation project in the 1870s, the fort received 12 200-pounder Parrott rifled cannon. Eventually, however, the US Government abandoned the fort, letting it fall into disrepair. Then under the presidency of Grover Cleveland, Secretary of War William Endicott chaired the Endicott Board, which led to a program of building new, concrete batteries. Between 1895 and 1900, Fort Morgan received five concrete batteries, supported by the latest in fire control, electricity, and communications. The first battery, Battery Bowyer, was operational during the Spanish-American War. It had four 8" breech-loading guns on disappearing carriages. The battery was closed in 1917 and the guns removed for conversion to railway guns for service in Europe. At beginning of the Spanish-American War, Fort Morgan also received eight 10-inch smooth-bore muzzle-loading cannon, converted to 8" rifles with the insertion of a barrel sleeve. This was a make-shift and the Army later gave the guns away to cities for Civil War memorials. The second battery, completed in 1900, was Battery Dearborn, named for Major General Henry Dearborn. The battery had eight breech-loading 12" mortars in two four-gun pits. The intent was that should enemy vessels approach, the mortars would rain down shells on the vessels' less heavily armored decks. The third battery, also completed in 1900, was Battery Duportail, named for Major General Louis Duportail. Its armament consisted of two 12" breech-loading rifles on disappearing carriages. The battery was decommissioned in 1923. The Army removed the breechblocks and plugged the breeches before abandoning the guns in place. The Army scrapped the guns in the early 1940s. The fourth battery was Battery Thomas, named for Captain Evan Thomas, who had been killed in the Battle of Sand Butte in 1873 during the Modoc War. This battery's armament consisted of two British 4.7" rapid-fire Armstrong guns. The battery's role was to prevent smaller enemy vessels from passing through the ship's channel in front of the fort. The battery was deactivated in 1917 and its guns removed. The fifth battery was Battery Schenk, named for Lieutenant William T. Schenck, who was killed in action in Luzon in 1900 during the Philippine-American War. The battery initially held two, later increased to three, 3" rapid-fire guns. It too protected the ship channel. Twentieth century Hurricanes in 1906 and in July 1916 caused a great deal of damage to the wooden houses at Fort Morgan along Officer's Row. The wide porches that helped cool the buildings in summer proved particularly vulnerable.Bob England, et al. 2000. Fort Morgan. (Charleston, SC: Arcadia), p.100 In 1915, the Coast Artillery Corps built an experimental battery, called Battery Test, about a mile away from Fort Morgan. The battery held a single 10" gun on a disappearing carriage. Then in 1916, the Navy had two battleships, the [[USS New York (BB-34)|USS New York]] and the [[USS Arkansas (BB-33)|USS Arkansas]] shell the battery for two days to see how well it would survive, which it did with remarkably little damage. The gun was removed shortly after the tests. After the US declared war on Germany in April 1917, the fort took on the task of training Coast Artillerymen in modern weapons. The fort also trained field anti-aircraft batteries. In 1920, the Fort received four British 9.2" howitzers. These guns were abandoned and later scrapped in 1942.(s/b 1924?) The Army abandoned the fort in 1924 and the base deteriorated quickly. In April 1942, the Army re-occupied the fort and constructed an adjacent airfieldmembers.tripod.com/Airfields.../AL/Airfields_AL_Mobile.htm. Initially, the Coast Artillery brought five Model 1918 155mm guns to equip the fort. The Army placed two on top of Fort Morgan on mounts that permitted 360 degrees traverse. The remaining three guns stood on the Fort's parade ground. The Coast Artillery disbanded in 1947, and the Army again abandoned the Fort, turning it over to the State of Alabama in 1946. Recent developments Fort Morgan was designated a National Historic Landmark in 1960.Blanche Higgins Schroer (October 4, 1975) National Register of Historic Places Inventory-Nomination: Fort Morgan, National Park Service and Accompanying 25 or so photos, aerial, exterior and interior, from 1864, c. World War II, 1959, 1974, 1975 and 19. In 2007 it was listed as "one of the nation's 10 most endangered battle sites" by the Civil War Preservation Trust in History Under Siege: A Guide to America's Most Endangered Civil War Battlefields. In June 2008, a 90-pound live Union naval shell was uncovered at the site. The shell was from a Parrott rifle on a U.S. Navy warship and was fired at the fort in the summer of 1864. The discovery came during excavations as part of a project meant to repair cracks in the walls. Gallery Image:Fort Morgan1.JPG|View of Fort Morgan in 1864, after its surrender. Image:Fort Morgan2.JPG|View of Fort Morgan in 1864. Image:Fort Morgan3.JPG|View of Fort Morgan in 1864. Image:fort morgan alabama.jpg|August 23, 1864 - Damage to the Citadel. Image:Fort Morgan.jpg|Fort Morgan in 2008. Image:Fort Morgan Entrance.jpg|The entrance in 2008. Image:FortMorgan02.jpg|Fort Morgan, April 2002 See also *List of National Historic Landmarks in Alabama References External links * Alabama Historical Commission * Friends of Fort Morgan - Visiting information * See Fort Morgan and the Battle of Mobile Bay for a lesson on the Battle of Mobile Bay from the National Park Service's Teaching with Historic Places. *[http://www.nps.gov/history/nr/twhp/wwwlps/lessons/73morgan/73morgan.htm ”Fort Morgan and the Battle of Mobile Bay”, a National Park Service Teaching with Historic Places (TwHP) lesson plan] Category:1819 establishments Category:National Register of Historic Places in Baldwin County, Alabama Morgan Morgan Category:National Historic Landmarks in Alabama Category:Alabama in the American Civil War Category:Military and war museums in Alabama Category:Museums in Baldwin County, Alabama Category:American Civil War museums in Alabama Category:Coastal artillery de:Fort Morgan (Alabama)